Naruto the Next Generation
by Yadiibooboo
Summary: When everyone has grown older and have kids of their own the Hidden Leaf Village changes with new genin and a new destiny will arrive. See old character and new and follow the path of Ninja. Famous couples and new old story now updating R
1. Chapter 1

**Another old story i found that i never finished due to my laziness ; but um i wrote it probably a year ago i think when Naruto first came out in the US but n e wayz excuse the grammar errors and um confusion ask me and when i get to it ill update it for ya enjoy and R&R plz n thankz**

**Author: Ok well this is how the story is going to go. It's all the next generation, meaning it's after the generation of Naruto. The same characters are in Naruto are in the story but older some Jounin and Chuunin. There are a lot of OC so I'll give the people's name and there mini profile and their description k.**

**Shara Uchiha: The daughter of Sasuke and Sakura, she has Sasuke's color hair but has it pulled back in a pony tail, Sakura's eyes (without Sharingan). She's very powerful, and has an inner self.**

**Kei Uzumaki: The son of Naruto and Hinata. He has everything of his dad. But sometimes (Depends on how he feels) he eyes can turn to his mother's color eyes. He has feelings for Shara and thinks he's all that cause his dad is Hokage (Yes Naruto became Hokage) but he's really a big pervert.**

**Nuriko Huuyga: The son of TenTen and Neji he has long hair like his dad, and eyes like TenTen (Like Kie it matters on his emotions) He likes Shara but pretends like he doesn't.**

**Saotome Nara: The daughter of Ino and Shikamaru. She's lazy and let boys in her team do all the work. She tries to compete with Shara to be the best looking girl. But she only gets more jealous. She is one of the brightest but her ninja skills aren't as good as Shara's. She has Shikamaru's hair color, her mom's long hair and eyes.**

**So far that's all I'm putting down but enjoy the story these characters don't come in till Chapter 2. It's all about the parents. R & R!**

Chapter 1- A new generation is born.

Sasuke was just finishing his daily training and had arrived home to his beloved wife. He had just came back from an A rank mission in the Village hidden in the Stones. He was sent to the hospital for a deep wound in his side. He was recently released from the hospital. "Oh, Sasuke-kun I didn't see you there, you startled me." Sasuke smiled a small smile to his wife Sakura. She had her pink hair tied up and her ninja headband on. She was 9 months pregnant with their child. She was due any week now, and they were more then prepared for the baby's arrival. Sasuke touched her swollen belly and smiled. "How's it doing?" She placed her hand over his. "The baby is fine, it's been kicking all day, and I sang to it, after a while it settled." "Good." "Sasuke-kun?" "Yes?" "I was wondering, are you ok, I mean the last mission you had really put it hard on you, and you've been training a lot…" she was interrupted by his lips that were gently pressed on hers. He let go. "I'm fine, a pregnant woman should not worry too much it's unhealthy." "But Sasuke-koi!" "I'm in the shower." "Sasuke-koi get back here!" Sasuke ignored her and walked upstairs. He stopped in front of a door in the dark hallway. He slowly opened the door. It revealed a room for the baby. Decorations were everywhere on the walls, a rocking chair in the corner, a small crib, stuff animals, and other baby stuff. He smiled. He couldn't wait to see Sakura and the baby in the rocking chair. He couldn't wait to be a father. He remembered when she first told him.

_flash_

_Sasuke was just coming back from training and noticed Sakura at the kitchen table. _

"_Sakura-kun? Are you alright?" _

_Sakura lift her head up she showed traces of fresh tears on her face. But she was smiling and her beauty glowed. There was something different about her but he couldn't tell what it was. An elite-level Jounin__ and he couldn't see anything wrong with his wife. She got up and walked up to him and kissed him throwing her arms around his neck. She let go. _

"_What was that for?"_

"_It's a little something to a big surprise. Remember keyword _**BIG **_!"_

_He raised his brow. "Oh, and what might that be? " _

"_Well…" she grabbed his hand and place it over her stomach. _

"_It has something to do with that, me and you, and something totally new." She smiled._

_Sasuke had a blank expression on his face. _

"_Does this mean…we're…we're…going to be parents?"_

_She shook her head slowly hoping he would approve of her good news. He stood there not saying anything. _

"_I'm going to be a father…I'm going to be father!" He lifted Sakura in the air twirling her and placed her back to the ground. He kissed her. "We should tell the others." "Hai." Sasuke carried Sakura out of their home and went to go tell all their friends about the blessing they were granted with._

_flash_

Sasuke closed the door and walked into the room which he and Sakura had shared. He walked into the master bathroom and turned on the shower.

As the hot water ran down his muscular body (Just thinking about it is making me get hott!), he thought about something that had been in his mind for awhile.

_When the baby comes, what will_ _Sakura_ _and me do about our careers as Ninja? I know Sakura would probably retire, for the baby's sake. But, I want to be there too. Maybe I should retire. But the team, I should…_

"Sasuke-Koi!" He was interrupted in his deep thought. "Hai!" "Come quick, Hokage has thrown a Jounin meeting in his office! We got to go!" "Hai Sakura, I'm coming! Damn a man can't even take a hot shower in his own without being disturbed." Sasuke stepped out and quickly got dressed. He joined Sakura downstairs. "Ready Sasuke?" "Yeah, ready."

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the Hokage's office and say all their friends. "Well, if it isn't the happy couple." Kakashi was leaning against the wall. (yes, he's still a ninja, but he doesn't look after Genin anymore.) "Well if it isn't our old Sensei…Still reading Icha Icha Paradise, ya pervert?" "Ha, ha, very funny I haven't read one for a whole month now." "Wow! That's surprising, you're always into it." "I know." "Well if it isn't forehead girl!" Sakura turned around to see Ino. She was now married to Shikamaru she was pregnant also but only 8 months. "Well if it isn't Ino, I haven't seen you since me and Sasuke's wedding. So how's your pregnancy going?" Sakura had a big smirk on her face. Even though Ino is married to Shikamaru she still got a little jealous when she sees Sakura and Sasuke together. Especially now that Sakura is pregnant with his baby. "Oh, shut up, I'm fine and so is the baby. Besides my baby girl will look was more beautiful than your kid." "Oh yea!" "YEAH!" They were both glaring at each other. "Nothing change does it?" asked TenTen. Her and Neji were married and had twin boys also a just recent son. Lee and Rai the twins andNuriko the youngest (They'll be in Chapter 3). "Yea you can say that again." said Shikamaru. "Hey, Neji." Neji looked up. "Do you know why were called here?" "Nope, It could be about the new Genin. But I doubt that." "Oh."

Soon the Hokage showed up and everyone stopped the whole reunion fest. Sakura was experiencing a little pain, but nothing she couldn't handle. , She ignored it and thought about what the Hokage had to say. "Well I'm glad that you all came." It was a new Hokage in the village, and it's our own favorite character. Yep you guessed it. It's Naruto Uzumaki! Hard to believe he accomplished his dream.

Now back to the story. "It's been awhile huh guys." "Yea, What's the news!" yelled Sakura. "Oh, yea, Well it's that time of the year again and we need some volunteers for the Genin. We need at least 12 Jounin. Now who will it be?" Everyone looked around not seeing any hands. "Aw come on now! We need some Jounin!" Sakura raised her hand slowly. "I uh…would like to say something real quick Naruto…if you don't mind." All eyes were on her. "Go ahead Sakura…" "well as you all know I'm 9 months now, and I'll be due any week now. But I've been thinking a lot lately. About…about what will happen after the baby is born. I've…I've decided to retire…from being ninja." "WHAT!?!" everyone was shocked by the news they just heard come from out Sakura's mouth. "Sakura what are you saying! You can still be a mother and be ninja! I did it!" protested TenTen.

"Yes TenTen I know… but I'm…I'm not you. It's been on my mind since I got pregnant. The thought had been Haunting me for 9 months now. And I just want to do what's best. For my child…I want to be there and watch it grow, take care of it when it's sick, I want to be there for it." "Forehead…I mean Sakura. You don't know what you're saying! It's the pregnancy you're confused, tired. I understand…" "No Ino! It's way better than going on missions and not knowing if I'll die, Not knowing if I'll be able to see my baby again!" "But, that's the price to pay as a Shinobi." Said Neji. "…I know. I knew that at a very young age. But now that I'm going to be a mother…I'm retiring. I will always serve my village If I'm ever needed. But right now, me being at home is where I'm most needed. Gomen Kakashi sensei, Naruto…Sasuke. And everyone else but I just..." Sakura stopped. For something had just happened. "Sakura, are you alright?" asked Kakashi. Sakura had a shock looked on her face. Soon she smiled a weak smile and she almost stumbled to the ground. "Sakura! Sakura are you alright!?!" "Sasuke-koi…my…my water just broke." Sasuke had the same face as Sakura just had. "You mean, it's…it's time?" She slowly nodded her head. Everyone forgot about Sakura's statement and was overjoyed that it was time for her baby.

"Well can you get up?" asked Sasuke. "AH! No! It hurts too much!" "That's quick!" "Well it's pregnancy, and she's in labor. That baby wants to come out now." said TenTen walking to Sakura's side. She sat next to her. "Well, I've been waiting 9 whole months. It better come out now! I want it out of me! TAKE THIS OUT OF ME! AHHHHHH!" "Quick go get some water and a towel!" Kakashi ran out the room to do what she was told. "Ok Sakura breath." TenTen lifted up her dress and saw that the baby's head was right there. "Dag, this baby is ready! I guess we have to do this here…" "What!?!" "yep, the head is right there!" "Do you know how to deliver a baby TenTen!?!" asked Sasuke holding Sakura's hand. "Of course I do…" Some of the Jounin left the building from all the commotion. While TenTen, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji stuck around. "I got the water and towel." "Great now just sit back."

"Ok, Sakura get ready to take a push… 1, 2, 3. Push!" "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Everyone heard a small baby crying. "It's a girl!" TenTen announced. She rapped it around in a towel. Sakura held her new baby girl in her arms. She had little hair, which showed as Sasuke's color, and Sakura's green eyes, but a little darker shade of green. The girl stopped crying and calmed down looking at her mother. "She's so beautiful!" Sakura was about to cry. "What's her name?" asked Shikamaru. "Shara…Shara Uchiha." said Sasuke as he rubbed his fingers gently against the baby's cheek. "Shara huh? That's a perfect name for her." Naruto Complimented. "Look's like a new generation is born. She looks like she's going to be a great ninja. Just like her parents." Said Kakashi. "Yeah, she is." Sasuke smiled.

**Ok that's the end of Chapter 1. I hope you like it. Sorry I made to Sakura having a baby so quick like that. I don't like describing those types of moments. But please R&R. If I have any grammar errors, again I'm working on it. I have trouble with me grammar sorry. But I still love to write. I do read over my stories like 4 times! But the next update I have no clue when it's going to happen cause I have step practice a lot so… I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Shara, Lee, and Rai.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Guess whose back…

_Sasuke had stayed a ninja since Sakura retired to be with Shara, but he decided to train three Genin so he can be near them. He was sometimes called in for missions of B ranked and rarely A ranked. Sakura regained her strengthen and she went back to her perfect figure in only half a week. (Talk about fast!) She adjusted to her new life as being a mom. Shara will cry, and Sakura will run to her aid. She would never get tired of it even if it was stinking 3:45 in the morning! (Dang I would!) _

_Sasuke would take shifts gratefully. He loved his daughter very much. This was his life now, their life. He wasn't anymore happier in his life. This was the one of the first time he was happy. His two favorite girls. His wife Sakura and daughter Shara. He couldn't have it any better._

_6 years later_

_Shara was now at the young age of six. Her hair was long and the shade of her father's. She grew taller, and she was bright, also very popular among the boys. Sasuke would come and go on training and missions, but he would always rush back home for quality time with his daughter, and alone time with his wife (Sakura is lucky! That boy is fine! Cause they out getting it on in the bedroom!). At times he would take Shara out with him to train. She would beg to join him and he'll teach her a thing or two about the way of the Shinobi. Like always see through deception or, look at your surroundings. The simple things. _

_Now back to present day._

"Papa, teach me the Sharingan please!"

"I dunno Shara you're a little young."

"Please papa, mama won't know! I can handle my Chakra! I'm already in school and I want to be ahead of my class! I'm an Uchiha too!"

"Yes, Shara I know that… but it's just you need to stay at your level. You can't…"

"Please dad! I wanna learn how, I won't ever use it promise!" she used the puppy dog eyes (good move girl!)

"Ok, I guess."

"Yeah!" '_Sucker!'_ Said inner Shara.

"There isn't much to it. The Sharingan is easy to do, only an Uchiha; like you and me, can do it. Now close your eyes." Shara did as she was told and was shaking with excitement. '_She's so excited, I don't blame he.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Now tap deep within your Chakra and…"

"Sharingan!" she said she quickly opened her eyes and her once onyx eyes turned a bloody shade of red and had the mark of the Sharingan.

"Papa! I did it I did it! Papa?" Sasuke vanished and Shara was looking for him. "Papa?" She turned around and blocked her father's kick. She threw a punch at him but he also stopped it. She noticed his eyes also had the Sharingan in them.

"So you want a fight?" she asked.

"You mastered the Sharingan let's see you use it."

She nodded in agreement. They spent the rest of the day fighting each other using ninjutsu and genjutsu alike. As the sun started to set Sasuke told her to cool off and for that it was time to head home.

"Awww! But I was kicking your butt…"Whined Shara. Sasuke smirked.

"That's what you think, your still panting, I didn't break a sweat."

"No fair!"

"Stop complaining. We need to get back before we both get whooped by your mother." Shara nodded in agreement.

Sasuke was carrying Shara on his back will the stars lit up the sky. They were back in their village where many people walked the streets. Shara rested her head on her fathers back. Sasuke smirked.

_She exhausted. I don't blame her she surprised me with her fighting skills. She's only 6 and she's already on a Genin level. She far ahead of her time._

"Papa?" Sasuke snapped back to reality.

"Hai?"

"I was wondering… how come I never known your mom and dad, you know my grandparents."

Sasuke's face straightened. How could he tell her? His parents were killed by his older brother right in front of him when he was little? No, those kind of images should never enter a 6 year old's mind. Not even his when he saw it happen.

"Their away in a happy place…"

"Where is that?"

"Paradise Shara, Paradise. Why don't you just relax now, we still have a few minutes till we be home. Just take a nap ok."

"Hai, papa." Shara yawned and closed her eyes. Shara felt her self fallen into a deep sleep. Sasuke smiled at his daughter and noticed it was getting late.

"I should speed up." He used his Chakra and arrived at their home in only 2 minutes.

He entered the house smiling. Sakura was stood in front of them with arms crossed, tapping her foot on the floor. She smirked a little but pretended to be serious. Sasuke gave her 'well I can explain' type looks.

"You're late Sasuke-kun."

"Ssshhhh! Shara is sleeping let me take her to her room."

She nodded. Sasuke walked up the stairs and walked into Shara's bedroom. It was blue walls, a soft bed in the corner, balcony, shuriken and other ninja stuff on the walls. Also her mother's headband on her dresser. Shara would always stand in the mirror and try it on. She knew she was destined to be a great ninja, and she wanted to be Hokage. Sasuke admired his daughter's goal, and always knew she was destined for greatness (All parents think that…and we all are).

Sasuke tucked his daughter into her bed and kissed her forehead. "Night, Shara." He closed the door.

Sakura was cleaning the washing dishes and singing to herself. Sasuke snuck behind her and put his arms around her. She dropped the plate she was washing (don't worry it didn't break.)

"Sasuke-koi?"

"Shh…remember our daughter is sleeping." He smirked. He pulled her pink cherry blossom hair away from her neck, and started to kiss it. She moaned.

"Sasuke-koi…"

"Hm?"

"Why don't we take this somewhere more secret?"

"Hmmm…I like the idea."

She kissed him and he embraced her in his arms. He stopped.

"Sasuke-koi, what's wrong."

"Shh…"

Sakura got a worried look on her face. Sasuke turned to face the front door. "Sharingan…" he whispered. He eyes quickly turned from onyx blue to the bloody red eyes. He could see two assassin ninja outside his door.

"Sakura…"

"Yes Sasuke-koi?"

"Go upstairs and get Shara, run to Ino's house and stay there until I get there."

"Sasuke-koi, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later, just get Shara and run! NOW!"

"Hai!"

Sakura didn't question her husband any further. She knew what was going on was something life threatening. She was no longer a ninja but she could take care of her and her daughter in an ambush of ninja. She quickly ran to her bedroom and grabbed a bag of Kunai knives, and Shuriken. Sakura ran to Shara's room and busted the door like she the po-po.

"Mommy?"

"Shh honey. Quick grab your sandals, we gotta go."

"Why, where are we going, and where's daddy?"

"Shh Baby, don't ask any questions."

Sakura unlocked Shara's window and opened it. She walked out on to the balcony and looked around to see if it was clear. Her pink hair blew in the brisk wind. Shara walked up to her mother and held her hand.

"Mommy, I'm ready."

"Ok, let's go."

Shara climbed on her mother's back. Sakura used her jutsu and poof out of their house.

Sasuke sensed that Sakura and Shara had left through their Chakra. He smirked.

"Alright come out! There's no use of hiding I see you! Followers of Orochimaru."

The ninja busted through the door. There were the 2 that were in front of the door and also 2 more that accompanied them.

"That's it…Awww that's no fun. Well the quicker this will be the quicker I can get my family. You'll pay for ruining a perfect moment with me and my wife. Now come on show me what ya got."

The ninja smirked and charged towards Sasuke.

From outside you could hear bloody shrieks.

Sakura's jutsu had failed on her at the last minute. She was only 5 blocks from Ino's house.

"I guess, I have to run."

Rain started to pour down hard on the streets. But that didn't stop the eager mother and her daughter to get to safety.

"You ok Shara?"

"Yes mommy…where's daddy?"

"He's going to meet up with us at Auntie Ino and Uncle Shikamaru's house. You can spend some time with Saotome while we're there."

"But I don't like Saotome momma. She's stuck up!"

"Shara, if you weren't on my back right now, I would have whooped you right here and now. Be thankful. Besides she's your cousin."

"WE DON'T EVEN HAVE THE SAME BLOODLINE!"

"Shara Uchiha If you don't-"

Sakura stopped in her steps.

"Mommy what's wrong?"

Shara looked away from her mother and her sight locked on a man in a long black robe. He had long black hair that almost covered his face, snake like eyes, and a dark aura to him. Shara's grip tightened on her mother's clothes.

"Mo…mommy…I'm scared…"

"It's ok Shara, just hold on tight on to mommy and don't let go. If mommy tells you to run don't stutter, just run to Aunt Ino's if not then to Uncle Kakashi or Uncle Naruto k?" Sakura whispered

Shara nodded and gulped in fear. 

"Remember Shara ninja don't show fear. It's alright mommy's here with you." Sakura tried to encourage her as much as she could. She turned to Orochimaru. Her face was serious.

"What do you want Orochimaru?"

"Hhhhiiiiiissssss... Like you don't know…" he grinned the most evil smile

"I thought you died years ago, you shouldn't be here! Whatever you want you won't get it from me!"

"Ha! Stupid bitch. I don't want you nor your husband Sasuke. In a matter of fact he should be dead by now."

"You Lie! PAPA IS KICKING BUTT! HE ALWAYS KICK BUTT!" yelled Shara.

"Shara!"

"So much spunk in her, she gets it from you Sakura, and a lot of your beauty." He stepped forward

But she stepped back.

"Get back you snake."

"Now, now, Sakura don't treat your master that way, you know better."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't tell me you have forgotten already."

"What are you talking about?"

"My cursed seal."

"What I don't have…wait."

_flash_

_Sasuke and Sakura were training in the forest not to far off from the village. They had taken a break sitting across from each other catching their breath._

"_You…did better then last time Sakura."_

_Sakura blushed at the complement made by Sasuke._

"_Oh, why thank you Sasuke."_

_He blushed in return._

_(This is before they admit their feelings.)_

_Sasuke suddenly felt some pain on his shoulder where his cursed seal was placed._

"_Must…control…"_

_He was having a hard time. Sakura ran to his aid. "Sasuke-kun! It's the seal isn't it?"_

"_No, I'm ok really…Ah!"_

"_No Sasuke-kun it isn't…it's…"_

_Sakura stopped in her sentence she sensed someone watching them. She grabbed her Kunai knife and was getting ready._

_She threw the Kunai knife and it had hit a poisonous snake. _

"_Orochimaru."_

"_Ha! So you sniffed me out. Smart, beautiful, you sure know how to pick them Sasuke." He grinned evilly._

"_Shut up! What do you want with me?"_

"_Have you thought of my offer?"_

"_Never, like I said before, I rather die then join you."_

"_Oh so sad…your making a big mistake."_

"_No, I'm making the right choice."_

_Sasuke got up and was still trying to control the pain on his cursed seal but was having much difficulty. Sakura turned to him._

"_Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't fight, just concentrate on your seal and to control it. I'll take care of this."_

"_No, Sakura wait!"_

_Sakura didn't listen she only threw shuriken and Kunai at Orochimaru._

"_Foolish girl."_

_He summoned his poisonous snakes to take the fall and get hit from the weapons._

_Sakura smirked 'gotcha' she thought. She reached into her pouch and grabbed some glittery dust. She gently blew the dust his way. The dust surrounded him and looked like a pink cloud. Soon Orochimaru started to lose his energy and was coughing for air._

"_What is this?!?"_

"_It's my own specialty. I mixed the cherry blossoms with some glitter and poison, also some other secret ingredients. I call it the suffocation dust. It will suck your Chakra into a little ounce and it will also make you choke to your last breath. Either way you'll die, but it's not yet complete…"_

"_Nice…cough very impressive… you can become very useful."_

"_What?" asked Sakura?_

"_NO! SAKURA RUN!"_

_But it was too late Orochimaru had already implanted his teeth into her skin. The cursed seal appeared on her shoulder. Sakura started to shriek in pain. Sasuke threw a Kunai knife at Orochimaru._

"_Get away from her!"_

"_Don't worry Sasuke. If I don't get you I'll get your pretty girlfriend."_

_Orochimaru disappeared out of nowhere. Leaving the two alone in the forest._

_flash_

Sakura remembered now. She to had the cursed seal. But how did she forget? Was it because Orochimaru gave up? But why would he come back?

Soon the pain started to come back to Sakura. "Ahh!"

"Mommy are you ok? Mommy?"

Sakura said nothing. She fell to her knees. Shara quickly got off her mother's back. Sakura was screaming in pain. Shara was worried she didn't know what to do. Sakura suddenly stopped screaming. Her eyes were closed and rain splashed on her face.

"Mommy?"

"Mommy…MOMMY!"

Shara shook her mother as rain fell hard on them. Shara suddenly stop when place her head on her mother's chest she heard her mothers heart slowly beat. It was faint but it was something (Smart six year old). Shara stood up with her hands clinched into a fist, she started to shake.

Orochimaru saw her and started to laugh.

"What's wrong Shara shaking in fear because your mommy's dead?"

Shara turned around to face him with the Sharingan in her eyes.

"I'm shaking of excitement( Like Sasuke said during that mission with the bridge and haku and zabuza, oh foget it back to her talking). I'm shaking because I will have my first ninja battle and you're going to die, your going to pay for hurting my mother!"

Shara threw some kunai knives and shuriken at him. He dodged them and threw his snakes at her which bit her in the neck.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

**Ok that's it for this chapter. Sorry I postponed the kids to next chap. This is much longer then the first. Cool! Well I left you guys on the hook. And I know your dieing to know what happens next. All these questions pop'n in your head right?**

**Question 1**

**What happened to Sasuke?**

**Question 2**

**Will Sakura be alright?**

**Question 3 **

**What does Orochimaru want?**

**Question 4**

**Is Shara ok, is she dead?**

**Question 5**

**How does she know all this?**

**Question 6**

**More like statement **

**This is really annoying…**

**Statement 7**

**Ok you can STOP NOW!**

**Ok I'll stop shish a sister can't have any fun these days dang, but like I said I don't know when I will up-date. Peace!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm updating sooner than expected. But hey it's the weekend so. I can update! Coolness! But I just got off the phone with me boyfriend helping him with our weekend homework. Man he's hopeless sometimes. But I still love him. But let me get to the story. It got me wanting to write more. Grammar alert! I want to warn you about my bad grammar skills. Gomen (sorry) but thanks to those who love my story and reviewed you guys are awesome! But let's continue shall we!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I own Shara Uchiha, and other kids and Genin! Thank you! Gosh! **

_Recap_

_Sakura said nothing. She fell to her knees. Shara quickly got off her mother's back. Sakura was screaming in pain. Shara was worried she didn't know what to do. Sakura suddenly stopped screaming. Her eyes were closed and rain splashed on her face. _

"_Mommy?"_

"_Mommy…MOMMY!"_

_Shara shook her mother as rain fell hard on them. Shara suddenly stop when place her head on her mother's chest she heard her mothers heart slowly beat. It was faint but it was something (Smart six year old). Shara stood up with her hands clinched into a fist, she started to shake._

_Orochimaru saw her and started to laugh._

"_What's wrong Shara shaking in fear because your mommy's dead?"_

_Shara turned around to face him with the Sharingan in her eyes. _

"_I'm shaking of excitement (Like Sasuke said during that mission with the bridge and Haku and Zabuza, oh forget it back to her talking). I'm shaking because I will have my first ninja battle and you're going to die, your going to pay for hurting my mother!"_

_Shara threw some kunai knives and shuriken at him. He dodged them and threw his snakes at her which bit her in the neck. _

"_AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"_

Chapter 3 Quiet for now…

Shara dropped to the ground.

"I admire your ambition and your effort." Hissed Orochimaru

He grabbed her by the neck and he was choking her.

"But always remember little girl. Don't try to be something your not. Oh when you die tell your mother I said hey."

Shara only smirked at him. 

"Brat! What you smiling at?"

"Your defeat."

"Huh…"

She poofed out of his strong grip. Shara must have of done a Shadow clone jutsu. One of her clones was behind him and kicked his head. Orochimaru flung all the way to a street light. Shara smiled.

"Now what were you say'n earlier?" She said in a smirk.

"You're better than I thought." Said Orochimaru.

He stood up and licked the blood of his face with his long tongue. He walked closer to her but she walked back wards. He stopped.

"I claimed my prize." Orochimaru said.

He sucked his fangs into the young girl's neck. She screamed as loud as she could and was crying. Orochimaru had his fangs still in her shoulder and the mark on her shoulder had appeared. It is indeed the cursed seal; Shara now has the same curse of her parents.

Sasuke was running as fast as he could, hoping everything would be alright. He remembered exactly what he did after he defeated the assassin ninja.

_flash_

_Sasuke finished off the last grunt._

"_Now back to my family."_

_He teleported himself to Ino and Shikamaru's house._

_Knock knock_

"_Sasuke what brings you hear?" asked Ino_

_Saotome appeared behind her. _

"_Hi, Uncle Sasuke!"_

_Saotome was Shikamaru and Ino's only daughter well for now. Ino is pregnant again. Saotome had long black hair like her dad but styled like her mom's and Ino's blue eyes. You can say she look's just like Ino. Expect for the black hair. Saotome and Shara despise each other. Saotome hates the ninja life but is being force to be one by her father. She's jealous by Shara's beauty and ninja skills. Their arch rivals._

_Shikamaru came to the door._

"_It's something troublesome isn't it?"_

"_I thought Sakura and Shara were here with you guys."_

"_No, haven't seen them not a knock or ring, not even a call. I hope there is nothing wrong… " Said Ino worried._

_Sasuke sighed. "We were ambushed by assassin ninja. I told Sakura to bring Shara hear and wait for me. Something must've happened. Sorry to disturb you guys."_

"_Sasuke WAIT!" Ino yelled._

_But Sasuke left and didn't turn around. _

_flash_

Sasuke saw 3 figures in the distant. He sped up and stopped in his tracks for what he saw horrified his eyes.

"SHARA!"

Orochimaru's fangs were in her neck, the cursed seal, and Sakura down. Sasuke threw his shuriken and kunai at Orochimaru and stab the bastardly snake. Orochimaru hissed. Shara fell to the ground and fell beside her mother. Sasuke ran to his family. He held his small daughter in his arms.

"Shara! Shara! Can you hear me?"

Shara's Sharingan started to fade away and her emerald eyes didn't have the shine like it use to. It was pale also her skin. IT wasn't as warm and bright like her mother's. She was nothing but pale as her heart slowly beat in her tiny body.

"My little girl…Don't worry Shara, daddy will take care of this you just rest."

He gently placed his daughter to the ground and went to her mother. He remembered that Sakura had the cursed seal years ago and that it just now activating she couldn't take the pain. And her lying in the street unconscious was the effect. He touched her cold wet face.

"Sakura, you rest to. Both of you don't deserve this curse that I have. I was placed with it I don't want you two to suffer…but you have to until that Mother Fuck'n Snake die. Sakura…Shara…I love you guys…"

Sasuke knew this was it. The last battle between him and Orochimaru and hopefully he will lift the curse on his family if fate was on his side. Sasuke kissed his wife one last time, and kissed his daughter softly on the forehead. He stood and turned to Orochimaru who was bleeding from the Kunai and the Shuriken.

"Why, do you torture me so?"

"Because it's meant to be. I warned you the out come to this if my offer was declined. And this is the outcome."

"DIE YOU SNAKE! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Sasuke had made a thousand clones of himself and all of them charged Orochimaru. A whole lot of Sasuke's clones disappeared and it was just 2 Sasuke's left and 1Orochimaru.

Sasuke fell to the ground his cursed seal was acting up again.

Sakura finally woke up but to the pain of her cursed seal. It settled. She remembered what had happen.

"Shara!"

She looked at her daughter who was lying beside her. She noticed the cursed seal on her daughter her eyes widened.

"No…my baby...not my baby!" Sakura's eyes started to tear up. She looked up and saw Sasuke lying on the cold wet ground coughing up blood.

"SASUKE!" she cried

"Sa-Sakura…" he whispered

"Ru-Run a-away…"

"NOT WITHOUT YOU!"

"Don't be crazy…we need you and Shara to be safe. Run and find Kakashi and Naruto…"

"Sasuke…"

"It's ok Sakura…I…love you."

He did his most famous smirks to her. She only had tears rundown her face mixed with the rain. She nodded. She quickly carried her daughter and hoped her teleportation jutsu would work. She whispered 'I love you too…' and her and Shara poof out of the surrounding area.

Sasuke was at least thankful and hoped that they would be alright, for now at least. Knowing Sakura she might come back for him, with Kakashi and Naruto and maybe leave Shara in the hands of Hinata and her son Kei, or Anko and her 13 year daughter Snow (Kei's father is Naruto and Snow's Kakashi).

Sasuke smirked and slowly got up.

"Not giving up are we?"

"No never have, not going to start now!" Sasuke got up and charged for Orochimaru but fainted before even touching the snake bastard. "Damn you Orochimaru." Was his last words as he laid there on the cold ground.

_Its dark…where am I?_

**Your mind dumb nut.**

_Huh, who you?_

**Oh that's a great welcome to your INNER SELF!**

_What! I have an inner self!_

**Well DUH! Man I thought mom and dad were stupid but you take the cake!**

_Well aren't you apart of me? So you're calling your self stupid._

**THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT THIS HEAD! **

_All right all right gosh, now get to the point._

**Yes… (Straightening voice) well…WERE IN SOME DEEP TROUBLE!!!!!!!!**

_HUH?_

**Well let's see, mom's down and knocked and like we got bitten by a snake like vampire dude and we've been done and out for hours!**

"Shara."

_I don't know what you're talking about._

"Shara."

**What you mean! DID YOU JUST HEAR THE WORDS THAT CAME OUT MY LIPS!**

"Shara!"

_Yes I heard you but…_

"SHARA!"

**WHAT! **_WHAT!_ They both at the same time

Shara woke up and saw Kei in front of her face.

Kei had blond hair and blue eyes, sometimes it changes to white depends on his mood. Kei is the hokage's son (Yes people Naruto and Hinata's son). Shara thinks he's sooooo annoying. She knows that he had a crush on her and that he was a mini pervert. He shares the same dream of being Hokage but Shara tells him that he's wasting his time doing sexy Justus's on old men and reading comic books.

"What you want! Where am I? What time is it?"

"You look so pretty when you sleep Shara…" he complemented her and blushed when he said it.

"Huh? Well ok…but you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, well you're at my house, you and your mom arrived here last night. My dad and Uncle Kakashi went to take your dad to the hospital. You slept through the whole day; it's already 8:45 p.m."

"WHAT!"

Shara quickly ran out of the bedroom and looked around for her mother. She came to a room where Hinata and Sakura were talking and drinking tea. Shara hid in the dark and listened to them.

"Hey Shara…"

"Shh…shut up and listen." Shara covered his mouth and listened to their mother's.

"Oh, Hinata I'm soo stressed out."

"It's ok Sakura-chan…I'm sure Sasuke-kun will be alright." Hinata had gotten better on her social skills and was able to speak to people better and express her feelings.

"I know Hinata but…it's just that…my husband in the hospital…my daughter has the cursed seal…I just have a terrible feeling something bad is going to happen. I just want my baby to have her parents with her while she's growing up…not like what Sasuke had to go through."

Sakura was crying her eyes out.

"Shara, Kei! Come out of the hallway!" Yelled Hinata. (That's surprising).

"Yes ma'am" they said at the same time.

Sakura wiped her tears away and got up to walk to her daughter.

"Come on Shara." Sakura took her back to the bed room to talk. Kei was about to follow but his mother stopped him and told him to practice his shadow clone jutsu since he couldn't do at least one decent one.

"Mom…"

Shara was sitting on the guest bed while her mother was sitting on the rocking chair in the corner near the window. Sakura was wearing a long night gown which is Hinata's, while her hair was loose. Her eyes were red a puffy from the crying. While Shara was wearing a long Ramen Tee shirt that was obviously Naruto's, her hair was also loose, she had a bandage on her face and on her arm to from the battle with Orochimaru.

Sakura patted her lap telling her daughter to come sit with her. Shara did so and leaned against her mother.

"Mama is papa going to be…"

"Hush, my baby. Daddy is fine. I bet you Uncle Kakashi and Uncle Naruto are arguing about some stupid reason right now. And he's thinking about seeing you tomorrow. Daddy, is just happy that were both safe and that Orochimaru is gone."

"Mama."

"Yes."

"Why does that man want to harm me?"

"Him, and you're dad go way back to when he was 13. It's really deep but I don't want to know at least not now."

"Ok."

(The Song you are about to hear has the beat from FFX-2 Eternity)

_Baby let us go and touch the sky_

_As we fall into heaven_

_Let us forever be_

_Together_

_Let me embrace you tight in my arms_

_As I sing to you…_

_Don't cry, now hush my love_

_I will be with you… _

Sakura was singing in a beautiful voice that Shara use to hear all the time when she was growing up. She was singing Shara's favorite lullaby

_Now that I am gone don't cry little one_

_Through the depths of fire and hate_

_My love will shine through_

_And light your path through the darkness_

_Now my angel spread out your wings _

_And soar through the sky_

_As they call you home_

_We will meet again…_

Shara closed her eyes and heard her mother's angelic voice as she was dreaming.

_Baby let us go and touch the sky_

_As we fall into heaven_

_Let us forever be_

_Together_

_Let me embrace you tight in my arms_

_As I sing to you…_

_Don't cry, now hush my love_

_I will be with you… _

_Now that we're together again_

_We can stay together_

_Forever_

_As we spread our wings and fly_

_There will always be a promise _

_A promise of love _

_Hush my baby…_

_Hush my baby…_

_This is no time for tears _

_A time of joy for I am with you_

_So let us sing this one last song_

_As we spread our wings and fly _

_Baby let us go and touch the sky_

_As we fall into heaven_

_Let us forever be_

_Together_

_Let me embrace you tight in my arms_

_As I sing to you…_

_Don't cry, now hush my love_

_I will be with you…_

Sakura finished the song and saw her daughter sleeping in her arms. She smiled and tucked Shara into bed. She closed the door and went to sleep her self hoping tomorrow will be better.

**Ok that's all I have. I stopped cause I have a lot. Man this story is going to be lonnnngg! I'm tell'n ya'll. Next Chapter is going to have a few academy kids, and were going ahead into the future a little so. It's going to be long then were going to get to the real action! K Promise. R & R. I'll try to update soon. Peace. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I'm back and once this baby comes up all my other stories should be updated just like I promised. This is the chap were all the other NOW academy students come into play. I'll explain who they are and everything. Don't forget to R & R. Thanks well here you go enjoy.**

Chapter 4 Meet the rest of the crew.

Shara was getting dressed into her now dry clothes. Today she was to visit her dad at the hospital, and check up on him. She pulled back her hair into a pony tail and placed her chopsticks in place. She always loved chopsticks in her hair. It was her own fashion trend.

"Shara! Come on were ready! Naruto left already with Hinata let's go!" Her mother yelled from downstairs.

"Coming mama!"

Shara took one glance in the mirror. She took her hand and placed it were she had gotten bitten by Orochimaru. She doesn't know the seal's powers yet, but she knew it wasn't good. A bandage covered it. Shara also had bandages on her arms and some band aids on her face. She ran down stairs and saw Kei and her mother waiting by the door.

"Took you this long…" Kei complained.

"Well I'm here now, aren't I?" She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Okay that's enough; everyone is waiting for us at the hospital. Now were ready?"

"Hai!" They both said at the same time.

"Good then let's go." She smiled and they all walked out the door and headed towards the hospital where they would see Sasuke.

When they arrive Shara ran up ahead to find her father's room.

"Wait up Shara!" Kei would say trying to keep up.

But Shara didn't slow down. Instead she sped up. When she found the room she busted through the door.

"PAPA!" she yelled

Kei finally caught up along with Sakura who walked the whole way. Shara's eyes widened when she noticed that everyone she knew was there. But she could get past most of the figures and could see her father who looked at her with is onyx eyes and he just smirked weakly at her.

"Papa…" she ran to his bed and rested her head on his lap and started to cry. Sasuke placed his hand on top of her soft dark blue hair as she sobbed.

Sakura stood in the entrance and her emerald eyes were glistening by the tears in her eyes. Sasuke laid his eyes on his love and smiled and she smiled back at him.

"I love you." she mouthed.

He smiled and nodded.

Shara soon dried her eyes, and pretended like she didn't cry.

"Well since the water works are done maybe we can get somewhere with this mystery." Smirked Anko.

"Well, I have a better idea. Why don't the kids go outside and play while we adults talk. We don't want them to take any of this the wrong way so." Kakashi suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Sasuke agreed.

"What! But papa I just got here!" complained Shara as did the other kids to their parents.

"You'll see me when were done, I promise Shara."

Shara pouted and walked out the room followed by the rest.

"You to Snow…"

"WHAT! WHY? I'M GENIN!" yelled Snow at her mother Anko.

"SNOWMITARASHI KAJI HATAKE! DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME! GENIN OR NOT YOU'RE GOING!"

Snow sighed "Ok mom geez; have to say my whole name."

"I told you not talk back to your mother." Said Kakashi as he shrugged

"Yea-yea Dad, and I told you not to read your pervert book when mom's not around."

"WHAT!" Anko screamed in surprised anger.

Snow strolled out the room as her mother pounded her father in front of everyone.

Out side all the children were sitting around not doing anything.

"I'm bored." Kei complained.

"Well we can play a game." Suggested Saotome

"Yeah we could." Snow said as she played with her hair out of boredom.

_Snow Hatake, she's the daughter of Kakashi and Anko Hatake. She has long snow white hair and her mother's light purple eyes. She's the oldest out of everyone. She's goofy at times but she's serious when it comes to her training. She hangs around Shara a lot, more like an older sister also with Saotome. She knows Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto a little too well because of her dad being their sensei. She likes to act like the boss to her generation being the oldest and all but she forgets a lot what she's doing. Snow is also cursed with the seal but only through birth. 3 days after she was born (which was during the winter) her seal appeared and she had ever since but it just recently activated when Sakura's did. _

"I know what we can play… ninja tag!" Kei suggested

"Oh no!!!" Snow and Shara yelled

"Not again!" complained Lee and Rai.

"Great." Complained Nuriko sweatdrop.

_Lee, Rai, and Nuriko are Huuygas. Lee and Rai are the older twin brothers of Nuriko. Lee has his mother's eyes and short black hair. While Lee has his father's eyes and had his hair at shoulder length. Both wore a ying and yang head band. They annoy the hell out of Nuriko and it's supposed to be the other way around. These two are the jokesters of the group and their 1 year younger then Snow. There are also Genin, while Nuriko is the spinning image of his father. He takes his training seriously and doesn't like doing anything other then that. (You can say he's the Sasuke in this generation because all the girls think he's hott). They all compete for the respect of their father so they can prove themselves. You can say Neji play's favorites._

"Well little brother looks like were going to beat you again this year."

"Yep but no worries little bro we can lay you off this time." his brothers teased.

Nuriko glared at him in an evil stare. "You're on." He said in a dark tone.

"Ok who ever is in say I." shouted Snow.

"I!"

Lee, Rai, Nuriko, Kei, Saotome, and Snow raised their hands. But Shara looked at the hospital that was a far walking distance thinking of her father.

"Shara? You gonna play?" asked Snow

Shara looked at her in an emotion less stare. "Yeah,"

"Good, now only thing now to do is..." Snow smiled

"What?" Kei questioned

"Not it!" she yelled soon everyone else said it too.

"Huh, wait a minute!" Shara sweatdrop

"Too late Shara, sorry. ..You remember the rules of Ninja tag right?"

"Yeah. We can use Ninja technique as in Nin, Gen, and Taijutsu to get away or to tag everyone and we **have** to tag someone before you get K. O. Whoever is the last being tagged is it for the next round"

"Yep and well count to 10 and come look for us in the forest over there." Snow pointed.

Shara nodded and covered her eyes. The rest used their chakra to speed over to the forest and hid and wait for Shara to come.

"10, ready or not…here I come." Shara said as she activated her Sharingan. She ran toward the forest starting the game.

She leaped from tree to tree and looked left and right for her friends. She looked to a tree and saw some blond hair to sticking out.

"Found you Kei!" She tacked him.

"Hey! Man this is why I hate this game."

"Well sorry and funny thing is you're the one who suggested it. Now who's next…?" Shara was feeling better. The game was a great idea to get her pumped and her mind off her dad.

After 2 hours she found everyone. They struggled by using jutsus of all kinds and throwing rocks or sticks to get away but Shara still got them all.

"Man Shara you're good." Snow complemented as she still tried to catch her breathe.

"Thanks."

"So, she's not all that. Is she Nuriko?" complained Saotome.

"Naw, she's been practicing a lot, she's amazing." He smirked, which only made Shara blush but made Saotome mad.

"Well it's best we get going." Lee said.

"Yeah, I'm mean I'm sore, Next time Shara don't put me in a head lock so hard ok…" complained Rai

"Oh, sorry." She blushed even more

"Can we get some Ramen?" asked Kei.

Everyone tripped Anime style and sweat dropped.

"NO!!!"

Kei was worse than Naruto when it came to Ramen.

"What! I'm hungry!" he yelled.

Everyone ignored him.

When the kids got back everyone was ready to leave. They let Sasuke out of the hospital so Shara and Sakura were able to return to their home. The Uchiha family was exhausted from those long 2 days. They cleaned up the house and went to retire for the night.

Shara was in her bed sleeping peacefully as Sasuke watched over her. He thought about how she was now cursed like him and Sakura. How she was so strong. He worried about her more than ever now. He kissed her goodnight and in a result she shifted positions and fell asleep again.

Sasuke walked out of the room and went to bed and relaxed his sore body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok thanks for the reviews people and again this is old so the last thing I just posted was the last of what I put down now this right here is when I start to finish. I'm in high school now and my grammar is waaaaaaaayyyy better then back then. At least I think it is…yep, yep I'm pretty sure it is. Anyway enjoy and I really do appreciate the reviews now its time to speed up time and if your confused let me know or message me and ill try 2 explain n e ideas are helpful for future chapters. And now new characters are being added.**

**New Generation Characters**

**(Not including the original these are the ones I own):**

**Ones u knows:**

**Shara**

**Nuriko**

**Kei**

**Lee**

**Rai**

**Snow**

**Saotome**

**Newly added:**

**Blind**

**Ryu **

**Hiro**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 5

Genin Exams

_6 years later and a lot of changed to the little academy students that we have watched grown from our previous generation. The hidden leave village has gone through a lot in the past six years and history has repeated itself at times. Starting with our young Shara Uchiha who is now an orphan (ill explain that in another chapter). Matter fact lets start with her._

Shara woke up to the bright sun shinning in her eyes after a long night full rest. She sat up straight in her bed and looked around in the room which she considered not hers but as the Uzumaki's Guest Room. It had been six years since she slept at her home, with her family, with her things, and yet in this room nothing was set up, painted, her clothes weren't even packed up in the empty drawers.

Six years and it still felt as if she was only staying the night but yet she was living there with them until she could be out on her own. The walls were a pure white and white curtains were hung on up and they blew as the wind searched its way throughout her room. Boxes of her things were stacked up in a dark corner of her memories and items of her room and things to remember her parents with while everything else was sold away.

Tears suddenly came upon her face with her even thinking about it. The fact that her parents were gone and she can't be with them anymore… Like the day the funeral was held for them both…

"Why…" she whispered as she looked at her hands.

"S-Shara…Are you up dear?" called Hinata who was right outside her door.

Shara snapped out of it and looked at the door.

"Hai…I'm up Mrs. Uzumaki"

The doorknob twisted and Hinata walked in.

"P-please Shara call me Hinata or A-auntie Hinata if you want to be p-polite."

"No…I rather call you Mrs. Uzumaki out of respect." Shara got up and headed for the boxes that had the words Clothes on them.

"O-oh honey you s-should've at least unpacked y-your things by now. A-are you ever going to do it? sigh Maybe if I c-could get N-Naruto to help you o-or some other n-ninja…T-the paint w-we even bought hasn't m-moved from the dresser…"

"NO! I mean…its fine ill take care of it when I get to it."

Hinata stood there and just looked at Shara in the most shocked look but then turned to sympathy. She knew Shara was still in denial.

"I'm s-sorry Shara…you should g-get dressed and have b-breakfast before the boys eat it all." She smiled and hugged Shara

"Again…I'm sorry Shara…B-believe it or not me and N-Naruto know how you feel…"

Shara stood there and just looked to the side as if it didn't faze her and Hinata walked out of the room so Shara could get dressed.

Shara made her way down the stairs and saw Naruto and Kei glomping down most of the breakfast.

"Shara n-nice to see you finally made it down stairs" smiled Hinata as she set another pitcher of orange juice on the table.

"Yeah…" She walked down and sat at the table with Kei and Naruto and grabbed a piece of Toast.

Kei was a spinning image of Naruto only thing was that his hair was a little longer. He looked nothing like Hinata or any traces of him being her son go figure.

"Hey Shara, are you going to eat that?" asked Kei with his mouth full

"um….no…I'm not here…" she gave him her toast and he swallowed it whole.

"Y-you should eat up Shara before all the food is gone." Said Hinata as she sat down and started to drink some coffee.

Shara sighed. "I'm not hungry, besides I don't want to be late later." She got up and grabbed her bag and left out the door and headed for the academy.

"H-Hey…Shara wait!" Kei yelled as he stuffed more food in his mouth and grabbed his bag.

"Wait up Shara!!!" he ran after her clumsy.

Naruto and Hinata laughed as they watched the kids go and wished them luck in their prayers that they would pass the Genin Exams.

Shara made her way through the village jumping over roof tops towards the Academy. She could hear Kei behind her trying to catch up but she paid him no mind.

"Hey Shara wait up!" Kei was panting

Shara stayed quiet and sped up the whole way and finally arrived at the school. She walked in the class where she saw her friend Blind sitting over by the window.

"Morning Blind"

"Hey Shara bout time you gotten here before Vahn sensei arrived. You know how he is about being tardy"

"I know I know its just…"

"HEY SHARA!!!" Everyone's heads turned to the doorway where Kei stood panting and almost passed out.

"Cant you ever slow down for me!?!" He yelled.

"Wow um sweatdrop what's up with you and Kei?" Blind asked

"No reason…we don't even talk." Shara was annoyed by Kei no one knew what happened with their friendship after her family's tragedy it was a pure mystery to her, but she couldn't help but find him annoying to her.

"Hiya Blind!" Kei said as he sat next to her.

"Um…hi Kei." She replied turning away from him.

"Wow, I still cant get over on how you can see through your blindness and those bandages." He said as he put his arm around her.

"Um…well again I see through my chakra flow and um…can you please remove your arm before I remove your face…" she growled.

Kei did as he was told and just stared at his books in embarrassment.

_Blind was one day outside the village and taken in by a ninja couple a few years back. No traces of her family or what village or where ever she was originally. All that were there when she was found was her in her wounds and blood and feathers around her, bird feathers and a sword that was bigger then her that was kept away somewhere in a vault in their house. The couple died a year ago but now Blind lived on her own. She had the money and inheritance from her foster parents. Even to this day she shows no signs of tears. Blind was indeed blind and yet she always wore bandages over her eyes only because she would say that she was blind and there were no use for them to show. But she was an exception ninja or future one at that it was like she could see despite her blindness. Which like she said she could see through her chakra. Imagine her chakra control. Blind was about the same height Shara and had long silver hair pulled back into a loose pony tail and a white ribbon at the end. She had her bandages over her eyes that looked fresh this morning then its usual beaten up appearance. She also wore a blue shirt and black shorts under her blue skirt and sandals._

"So Shara…ready for the exam today?" Blind asked with her head tilted down.

"Yeah, its about time they give us the exam. Hopefully when I take it they'll see that I should be a Chuunin maybe to even Jounin Level."

Blind giggled "yeah same here especially on how we've been training."

"You two talking about the Genin exams?" interrupted a male voice.

"Oh Ryu I didn't see you arrive" Blind replied

"Yeah snook through the window Nindan Sensei was out looking for me because me Kei and Hiro pulled a prank on him earlier and I'm not in the move for missing this exam!" He smiled

_Ryu Dekari's family moved into the village years back when he was 9 and been in Konaha ever since. He's a trouble maker and Kei's best friend. Ryu is also adopted and like Blind he was found in a pile of feathers. He goes and trains by himself a lot in the forest and in those times he doesn't like to be bothered. He's had the biggest crush on Blind since he first met her and like Kei he's a huge pervert. He's tried everything to win Blind's heart but she has yet to notice him. Ryu had silver hair like Blind but was cut into a spiky style_

_, and had the deepest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. He wore a white muscle shirt and black baggy jeans with some sandals._

"So Blindie, how do you think your going to do on the exam." Ryu asked.

It was silent for a while but then Blind turned her head.

"Oh Kei were asking me something?"

Ryu sweatdrop. '_Aw man it's like I'm invisible or something!'_

"Um no I think Ryu asked you something" Kei replied him to had sweat dropped

"Oh since when did Ryu arrive?"

"Yeah um Blind just forget about it." Shara laughed

"Um ok…"

Everyone finally stopped talking all faces looked at the door and about a few more seconds later Konohamaru sensei walked in. He had his black spiky hair and some peach fuss at the end of chin. He has definitely grown since Naruto's generation.

"Ok little Maggots, you guys ready to take the Genin exam?"

The class roared in excitement and Konohamaru smiled as he watched them get overly excited.

"Ok, ok, settle down. Now listen up. The exam is divided up into three parts. The written exam is one part where you will write down what you have learned in the Academy and answer in multiple choices, while the second part you will be judged by me your other sensei's and the Hokage of this village. You will perform the basic jutsu you have learned in the Academy. Clone, Substitution, and Transformation jutsu and then you will tell us why you should become a ninja. After that we will give you the results and you will graduate from the academy. Good luck and I will be passing out your tests shortly."

After the instructions were said the tests were passed out and everyone was nervous to there wits while others took it as a breeze. The very first one who was finished was Blind and she went up and turned in her papers.

"You sure you got all your answers right?" asked Konohamaru with a smirk on his face.

"Sensei don't I always get my answers right?" she told him back

He couldn't lie Blind was one of the most brightest if not the smartest student he's ever laid eyes on and she was top notch to. He nodded and told her to go into the other room where the other sensei's and Hokage waited and he would join her shortly.

Shara watched as she left the room and sighed. Her eyes roamed the room as she noticed Kei freaking out at his test where he didn't know anything; she rolled her eyes and noticed Ryu rushing through his to get to his next test. Saotome who was across the room was nearly finished along with Nuriko as well as other students. Shara looked at her test and every answer was finished she just merely waited and pretended like she wasn't done so she could go last. After all the best is always saved for last.

Hours passed and the second to the last test was turned in by Kei. He was definitely unsure of his test and hesitated giving it to his sensei. Shara sighed and walked up behind Kei and waited when Kei finally gave up his nerve and went into the next room. Shara watched him walk out and she handed her sensei her test.

"Hmmm…"

"Hmmm what sensei?"

"I'm only wondering Shara why did you wait this whole time to turn in your test when you finished only fifteen minutes after the test begun. Is there a special reason for that?"

"Yeah…there is. The only reason is for me to give a better off impression in front of my sensei's and show them the best of the best. Just like my father before me."

"I see. Heh well walk on into room 203 and we are all waiting for you."

"We? You mean this is only a clone jutsu?"

"You guessed corrected…A water clone something you have yet to master."

The water clone dispersed of water and spread all over the floor. Shara's eyes widened. She hasn't' seen a water clone in her life, no wonder she thought that was the real Konohamaru sensei. She gave up her nerve and walked out the empty class room and into 203 where Naruto or the Hokage, Nindan sensei, Konohamaru sensei, and Vahn sensei sat at a long table.

"Come in Shara." Welcomed Vahn sensei

Shara did as she was told and walked in not moving her eyes from the panel, and her second exam begun.

"Ok Shara first off we want 5 perfectly formed clones in front of us you think you can handle that?" asked Hokage.

Shara didn't say anything nor did she show any expression. All she did was put her hands into the hand signs and formed perfect clones in a matter of seconds.

"Impressive." Nindan sensei explained as he noticed she did an extra clone and she didn't have to say the words of the jutsu. "Ok Shara you can get rid of the clones."

Shara nodded and called off the Jutsu which all of her clones dispersed into water like Konohamaru's before. All her sensei's were in shock as that had happened. No student in the Hidden Leaf Village ever had performed a water clone for the exam. It was amazing.

"Ok… how bout a transformation jutsu. Turn into me" Naruto smiled.

Shara rolled her eyes and instead of transformed into Naruto she turned into Sasuke her father which added even more points to her Exam.

"ok Uchiha now a substitution."

Shara smirked and the door opened.

"I'm sorry but who ever it is this is a private exam that is in session and we must ask you to leave at once." Vahn sensei called.

"I don't think you should do that." Shara said. Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared and Shara disappear and a log appeared, and the person in the door way walked into the room where the real Shara appeared.

The room was in silence or a deep shock.

"Amazing! First she does a water clone jutsu, then she transforms into her father, and then it turned out she was performing a substitution jutsu all along doing all other two jutsus! Amazing simply amazing we have a prodigy on our hands!" Vahn Sensei stood up clapping.

"Uchiha I must say you're the best we've seen all day you passed the second exam."

"With your talent my dear child you have passed the whole Genin Exam the third shouldn't be necessary for a young woman of her level." Nindan explained

Shara blushed as her sensei's rambled on, but yet it wasn't fair not to give her the third exam.

"ok Shara. You've passed the two other exams now the third exam is only one question…Tell us why you want to be a ninja." Asked Naruto and the whole room went into silence.

"I…I want to be a ninja…because…because…my parents…" Shara knew the reason why she wanted to be a ninja. It was to follow in her parent's footsteps but to her it didn't seem to be the right answer, the truthful answer.

The panel waited to see what extraordinary answer would be. But it took her awhile to form her answer and they had to hurry to the other students to announce the Genin of the new class.

Shara sighed and tightened her fist. She explained her answer and that ended her exam.

All the students waited in the class room and Konohamaru came in with a piece of paper.

Everyone was silent and nervous on the results and all eyes were on him.

"When I call your name please leave the room, if I don't call your name stay in your seat. When all the names are called you will know that you did NOT pass the Genin exam and we will see you next year back at the academy, those who stay congratulations you pass."

Everyone was nervous and waited…

"My first name I'm going to call is…"

**That's it. Hope you enjoyed the new character and the older versions of our former characters. Now I know you guys are wondering why she didn't explain Shara's answer to her wanting to be a ninja or how did Sakura and Sasuke our most perfect characters die!!! Well that my friends are for later chapters and maybe for the next chapter I don't know. All I say is R&R and wait till the next I'm I update I hope you enjoyed and please don't tell me if I have grammatical errors I know I have some in here…I'm not perfect people teardrops anyways love u guys and see-ya!**


End file.
